


New Life

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Series: God of War Week [7]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: Faye's visions finally start to come to fruition.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this suuuuuuper late, but here's the fic I wrote for the last day of GoW Week, for the Family theme.

Faye wakes to the feeling of a sudden, violent sickness. She follows her instinct and scrambles out of bed, blind in the midnight darkness and almost falling over her husband’s slumbering form. It wakes him, and he startles, grabbing her arm to steady her even as she tries to continue on.

“Faye,” he says lowly, and the concern in his voice is almost enough to make her pause. “What is it?”

But the sickness is too strong, and instead of responding, she yanks her arm out of his grip and hurries for the door to their little cabin. The cold air bites at her bare skin, but she forces herself forward, falling to her knees in the snow by the side of their home and feeling her stomach heave.

Her husband is close behind, and he joins her as she empties her body. He rubs her back and speaks quietly in a language that is not her own, and when she finishes, left with a acidic taste in her mouth and a trembling weakness in her limbs, he holds her close.

“You are unwell?” he asks as her shaking eases, his voice quiet.

Faye hesitates. The first hints of dawn are creeping into the sky above them, and she takes a slow breath. She counts the days, and she brings a hand to her stomach, uncertain, but tentatively hopeful.

She knows these symptoms.

“We’re going to have a baby.” She whispers the words, and she feels the way his grip tightens. Hears the hitch in his breath. “I think- I think we-”

“You are with child?” And he sounds- he sounds conflicted. Scared. Worried. Hopeful. Faye remembers the things he has told her, the full extent of his blood-soaked past, and she turns to him, eyes wide as the sunrise begins to illuminate his features.

“We’re going to have a baby,” she whispers once more, and then she throws herself at him, arms tight around his neck because she’s overwhelmed. The visions have been enough to worry about, but now that they’re coming to pass- now that there’s this real, tangible thing-

“A baby.” Her husband repeats the words softly, and then he’s holding her, too, his face pressed into her hair. “A child.”

Faye presses her hand to her stomach and feels like her heart is going to burst. There is a tiny life growing inside her, a little person created between herself and her husband, the one she’s been seeing in her visions for as long as she can remember-

Her husband’s hand comes to rest over hers, his fingers calloused and strong. In this, they are one, and Faye smiles, the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

There’s a long journey ahead of their little family, and this is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
